Summer Day
by Nilesra
Summary: It is a nice summer day in late June and children in Domino City happens to be playing at Domino Angel Park. Karen Kaiba and her childhood friend just happens to be there as well. What if Karen meets one of her father's old rivals and what's going to happen between the both of them?


**Hi, I'm Nilesra and I'm posting my first fanfiction ^_^. If some people are fans of Joey Wheeler, I'm sorry. Also, sorry if there are grammar mistakes or punctuation problems. Please enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own_ Yugioh_ or the characters in the story.**

* * *

It is a nice summer day at Domino City in late June and the children in the city rather play in Domino Angel Park than play at home. At one part of the park is filled with energetic looking children running around the playground and the other half of the park is filled with eager looking duelist that want to win a duel so badly with their rivals or friends.

Eight years old Karen Kaiba, the eldest daughter of Seto Kaiba which is the CEO of Kaiba Corps, and her friend Alister Jr. Crowley, eldest son Alister Crowley, was one of the children on the playground. Karen has her father's brown hair and a mixture of both of her parent's eye color that looks ice cold. She also looks more like her father than her mother. Alister is just a miniature form of his father and looks nothing like his two years of the misunderstanding between Seto and Alister, they ended up being close friends. Alister also started to work for Kaiba Corp and developed new virtual games for the company.

Instead of running around like the other children, Karen and Alister were sitting on a bench under the shade under a big oak tree. Roland, Seto Kaiba's right-hand man, happens to be looking after the two kids on the nice summer day. He is wearing his usual black suit with a tie and sunglasses. He is also holding a suitcase filled with Karen's deck that's designed by Maximillion Pegasus personally and the latest invented dueling disk by Karen herself.

"Young Mistress Karen, would you like to get some ice cream?" Roland suggested politely. Whenever, Roland sees an ice cream cart or truck, he would ask Karen if she wanted one, since it was one of her favorite treats for the summer. "There's an ice cream cart over by the Angels' Water Fountain." The Angels' Water Fountain is the center and master piece of the park; it was designed by Pegasus himself. He says that the angel in the middle reminds him of his lover, Cecelia.

"That sounds nice," Karen agreed and looked at Alister. "What do you think?"

"That would be wonderful," Alister said with a smile. "It is getting hot sitting here even though we are not running around." Then both kids got off the bench and start walking to the water fountain with Roland following behind them.

* * *

Outside of the park

"Joey, honey, could you please let go of your anger," Mai Wheeler said to her hot headed husband while flipping through her magazine. "You have been mad with Kaiba for the past few days and it is not going to do any good to you."

"Mai, I cannot," Joey Wheeler answered with rage in his eyes. "Kaiba insulted me on television and I bet everyone around the world knows that Joey Wheeler, a battle city finalist, is known as an underdog to Seto Kaiba."

"Joseph for god's sake do you know how old you are now?" Mai asked furiously and closed the magazine that she was flipping through. "You are freaking 26 years old. You have an eight year old son and six year old daughter that look up to you."

"That do not matter right now," Joey said anger. "My reputation is at risk and that is quite dangerous."

Eight year old, Jiro Wheeler, and his six year old sister, Madeline Wheeler stays quiet by their parent's side and watch them argue with each other. Jiro and Madeline both inherited their parent's blond hair, brown eyes, and their attitudes.

"Some things just do not get old," Jiro stated and was ignoring his parents arguing with each other. The two siblings were used to their parents arguing and don't care about it. In the end they would eventually just forget what they are arguing about, forget about the fight an hour later, or they would just make up with each other.

Madeline just nodded and looked around. Then she spotted a familiar girl that she saw on a picture at her cousin Namu's house. "Big brother Jiro, do you see that brown hair girl with the red hair guy?" she asked.

"You mean the boy and girl by the water fountain that looking like angels?" Jiro questioned with a puzzle look and Madeline nodded. "What about those two, even through the girl do look cute?"

"Doesn't that brown hair girl look familiar to you?"

"Now that you say it, she does look familiar. Where have I seen her?" Jiro wondered and then a light bulb light up on his head. "Wasn't she in a picture or something at Namu's houses? I might have also seen her online or something."

"What is her name? I remember Namu telling us the name." Madeline said deep in thought.

_Flashback_

"_Namu, who are these people in the photo?" Madeline asked her cousin curiously and was pointing at a picture with unfamiliar faces._

_"They are my cousins," Namu answered with a grin on his face. "Madie, you and Jiro are not my only cousins. You are my cousins from my mother's side of the family. These cousins are from my father's side of the family."_

_"Oh," Madeline replied understanding the concept that her seven year old cousin were saying. "Introduce them to me."_

_"The one on the left is the oldest and his name is Noah. The one of the right is the second oldest and her name is Karen. And the other three kids that are standing in front of them are their younger siblings. The two boys that are standing next to each other are twins but do not look like twins. The one with the brown hair and blue eyes is Aster, the older twin, and the one with black hair and purple eyes is Lester, the younger twin. Then there's Madison, the youngest." Namu explained staring into the photo while pointing to each of his cousins._

_"What about the other two people standing behind your cousins?"_

_"That's my Uncle Seto and Aunt Ishizu. Noah, Karen, Aster, and Lester mostly inherited their looks from their father, if you don't really see the resemblance between their mother. It's quite hard to tell for some people."_

_"What do they do? The house behind the family looks enormous and elegant."_

_"My uncle is the owner of Kaiba Corp and my aunt is the owner of the Domino City Museum."_

End of Flashback

"Isn't that Karen Kaiba?" Madeline finally said as she snapped of her thoughts and looked at her brother.

"Did someone just say Kaiba?" Joey said with alert. He basically ignored the name Karen, since he was so focus on the name Kaiba. "Where is that bastard?"

"By the water fountain that looks like angels," Jiro answered pointing at the water fountain. All of a sudden, Joey disappears to that direction.

"Madie, sweetie, you said Karen Kaiba right?" Mai asked her daughter.

"Yes, mommy," Madeline replied and nodded at the same time.

"Looks like there's a misunderstanding," Mai mumbled to herself and starts walking to the direction, where her husband disappeared to. Madeline and Jiro just followed behind their mother like little chickens. "Your father always jumps to the conclusion before thinking."

* * *

By the Angels' Water Fountain

"Alister, do you want to see the new exhibit at the Domino City Museum?" Karen asked while licking her chocolate chip ice cream. "I heard from my mother that they are showing jewelries worn by high priestess, high priest, and pharaohs are going to be on display."

"That sounds interesting," Alister answered interested since he was interested in artifacts that were 5000 years old. Then he licked his chocolate and coconut ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, since it was starting to melt.

"Kaiba be a man and come out wherever you are so we can have a duel!" shouted a voice from behind them. Both kids turned around and saw a man with blond hair in his mid or late twenties shouting his head off. "Kabia show yourself and I know that you are in this park. And how dare you for calling me an underdog on TV a few days ago."

"Kari, you know that crazy dude over there?" Alister asked wondering. "He's shouting your family name none stop as if he does not see you in front of him."

"Nope, I do not," Karen answered shaking her head and licked her ice cream once more. "I do not know anyone who is as crazy as that guy, except for my Uncle Marik, who almost took over the world with his Millenium Rod and Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Kaiba where are you? If you are too scared to duel me that means you are scared of me," Joey shouted once again. People were looking at him as if he was a crazy guy who was drunk. "Also take back the words that you said on TV a few days ago."

"Joey," Mai said catching up to her husband. "Stop embarrassing yourself in front of people."

"I'm just telling Kaiba to be a man and come out to duel me!" Joey exclaimed.

"Daddy, if you are looking for Kaiba, she's right in front of you if you have not notice," Jiro said puzzled wondering if his father needed glasses already at a young age.

"Where is she?" Joey questioned until he noticed what was going on. "She?"

"Daddy is stupid," Madeline stated giggling. "Madie said Karen Kaiba not Seto Kaiba. If you are looking for Karen Kaiba, she is right in front of you. Karen Kaiba is the daughter of Seto Kaiba, your rival. But if you are looking for your rival, he is not here. Mommy, I want ice cream." She was pointing at the ice cream stand and Mai decided to leave her husband alone for a while. Mai took Jiro and Madeline with her, so they would not witness how crazy their father can get.

"What?" Joey shouted surprised.

"Seriously would you please stop screaming already?" Karen said annoyed. "Some people are trying to enjoy the beautiful weather, while you are ruining it. You keep on shouting my name none stop and I coincidently happen to be in front of you. I am also wondering right now when you are going to shut that big mouth of yours. And what is your name? I do not know anyone who is as stupid and crazy like you."

"What did you say?" Joey asked getting furious since Karen doesn't know him personally. Then he did his signature smile and said, "I am the famous duelist, Joey Wheeler at your service and I am a Battle City finalist."

"Ali heard of him before?" Karen asked looking at Alister.

"Nope, never heard," Alister shook his head and continue to lick his ice cream. "The only finalist that I now of is your father, Yugi Muto, and Marik Ishtar."

"How dare Kaiba for not mentioning who I am to his kid," Joey mumbled quietly to himself. "Curse him."

"Wheeler…Wheeler? It sounds familiar." Karen said thinking while licking her half finished ice cream. With those three words, it made Joey have stars in his eyes wishing that there was hope. "Oh, I remember now. Are you talking about Wheeler, the lab chimpanzee that can duel quite well? You know the chimpanzee that a scientist owns at Duel Academy and in the end he lost to Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red."

"I remember that chimpanzee," Alister stated giving Joey one of his father's signature looks. "He was a nice chimpanzee at first."

This made Joey fall onto the ground. He wants to hit Seto Kaiba since Kaiba named a monkey after him. "Alright, lets duel little girl. I do not care if you are Kaiba's little girl or not. At least, I could put my anger on you."

"Seriously?" Karen questioned with an annoyed look on her face.

"Right here and right now," Joey replied while getting his duel disk ready.

"I have not agreed with you yet and you are already jumping to conclusion."

"Are you scared to duel me or what, because I am going to ruin your family's name and reputation by having you lose in a duel."

"Roland," Karen said and Roland walks over to her with the suitcase, which he is holding, was open. Before putting on her duel disk, Karen quickly finish eating her ice cream. Then Karen took out her latest duel disk, puts it on her left wrist, and put her deck in the card slot. The latest duel disk that was invented no longer use metallic frames, but teal energy beams that the cards rest on.

"That is your duel disk? Where did you get it?" asked Joey since he was impressed with it. "I got to have one of those."

"This is the latest duel disk invented and you are not able to get it anywhere," Karen replied. "This not even designed by my father, I designed the duel disk. I am just testing it out for now. If I remember correctly, we are here to duel not talk about my latest designs on duel disk or whatever."

* * *

Five minutes later

"And the winner is Karen," Roland said out loud.

"That cannot be true?" Joey said to himself. "Kaiba you must have cheated or something. The cards you use I have never seen it before. Would you explain that?"

"I do not cheat and seriously next time when you ask people to duel you, do some homework or research on cards," Karen said shaking her head. "The cards are real and it was made by my Godfather Maximillion Pegasus. He designed these cards especially for me and this is the only copy in the world. Also, this duel is a waste of my time. My younger and older brothers and Wheeler the chimpanzee can do much better than you."

"Why, you, brat!" exclaimed Joey. He wants to hit Karen, but Roland was holding him back from doing so. "You are just like that father of yours. And that friend of yours is no better than your father, his father nearly destroy the world with the Seal of Orichalcos that was controlling Dartz."

"Mr. Wheeler, please calm down. Young Mistress Karen and Alister is still a child." Roland stated while trying to hold Joey back.

"Joey Wheeler, I remember you now," Karen said with a smirk that made her look like a younger version of her father. "Father, mother, Uncle Marik, and Namu would always be talking about you. Father says that you are a moron. Mother says that you jump to conclusion too quickly. Uncle Marik says that you are the worse brother-in-law and my father is much better than you. And Namu says that your head is as hollow as a ping pong ball. I would have to agree with all of them." With each word coming out of Karen's mouth, it felt like bricks falling from the sky and hits Joey on his head. "Father also says that you are the underdog back during his days as a duelist." This made Karen and Alister giggle and Joey becomes more furious.

"I am getting out of here. I will not forget you and one day we would have a rematch." Joey finally said and went to look for his wife and children. He also mumbled, "I cannot believe that Kaiba told his daughter that I was known as the underdog back then."

"He is a strange underdog," said Alister, who's trying to calm himself down from the laughter. "It looks like he does not realize that he was shouting underdog to the whole park before.

"Young Mistress Karen and young Alister, it is time for us to leave," Roland interrupted Alister and Karen's laughter. "Your parents are going to start worrying, if the both of you stay too late." The two kids agreed that it was time for them to go and they had their fun for the day already. Their laughter also slowly died down.

* * *

Kaiba resident

"How was your day at the park?" Seto asks his daughter while watching the news with his wife next to him. "I heard from Roland that some interesting things happened."

"Yes, daddy, I meet the underdog today," Karen answered her father formally.

"What about his harpy and pet dragons?" Seto once again asks meaning "did you meet his wife and children."

Karen nodded. "He also challenged me into a duel. He said that he wants our family to lose our name and reputation starting from me. Eventually, I won the battle and Mr. Underdog starts to overact saying that I cheated or the cards I use do not even exist. He did say that he wants to have a rematch if he sees me again."

"That blond headed guy sure had not changed over the years," Ishizu stated while taking a sip of tea. "Sometimes I feel bad for Marik for being Joey Wheeler's brother-in-law."

"Next time, I want to have a battle with this underdog," interrupted Noah, who was fixing his deck on the coffee table. "I want to see how good this underdog is."

"Big brother Noah, Mr. Underdog is not worth dueling and it is a waste of your time. So far that I have seen, the most powerful card in his deck is a Black Eyes Red Dragon with an Attack of 2400 and Defense of 2000. Our father's Blue Eyes White Dragon can make that dragon into an old ancient artifact at our family museum." said Karen with a smile on her face and leaned onto to the wall next to the living room window with her arms crossed. "Tell the truth, he does look like a dog to me and I do not like him at all."

"Karen, my daughter, next time do not underestimate Joey Wheeler," Ishizu suggested while looking at her cup of hot tea. "He made it to the Battle City finally after all. In the end, he was defeated by your uncle."

* * *

One Week after the Incident at the Park

"That feels good," Joey sighed with a smile on his face. He just finish eating his huge breakfast that contains three pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries, two French toast with rich honey, a bowl of Honey Nut Cereals, and two tall glasses of whole milk. "Breakfast is always my important meal of the day."

"Daddy, I think that every single meal is your important meal," Madeline corrected her father. "You eat about the same amount each meal and day."

"Daddy, I am just surprise that you are not overweight or huge," said Jiro and sticks a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"That is because your dad works hard," Joey said with a grin on his face. He wants to impress his children by telling them how hard their dad works every day.

"Oh, kids your father is on the magazine for The Week," Mai said looking at _The Week_ that she just received from the mailman and she sounds like she was holding back giggles. The kids got off the chair that they were sitting on and looked at the magazine that their mother was holding onto. They were speechless for a few seconds and laughter came out of their mouth seconds later.

"Kids, what's so funny?" Joey questioned curiously wondering what exactly did the magazine say. Then Mai hands _The Week_ over to her husband and starts to giggle since she no longer can hold it back. Joey couldn't believe what _The Week_ said and his eyes were like the eyes of a goldfish or worse. "How dare little Kaiba do this to me? One day, I will have my revenge on that little girl." His eyes were all red, since he was so angry that he wants to blow up like a balloon.

"I wonder how she gets that picture." Mai said wondering. "Got to save this."

On _The Week_, it said "Joey Wheeler, one of the Battle City's finalists, is the world number #1 underdog. On the bottom of _The Week_, it also said "Last week, he lost a duel to Seto Kaiba's eldest daughter, who's only eight years old." And there was a huge picture that filled up the whole entire cover of _The Week_ of Joey wearing the shirt that he wore at the Legendary Heroes game.

* * *

**Thank you for all the readers that read this fanfiction. I hope that all of you readers enjoys it, good night, and please review.**


End file.
